


Violent Delights

by cristianoronaldo



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristianoronaldo/pseuds/cristianoronaldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Organized crime, basically. Death. Blood. Lots of people crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violent Delights

**Author's Note:**

> David/Cesc for Diana.   
> This is absolutely SCATTERED with quotes from the godfather (i haven't checked if I used movie quotes or book quotes but yeah). Credit is given to EACH of the quotes in end notes.   
> I take no credit for the brilliance of those lines.   
> Also: I know absolutely nothing about organized crime and I know nothing about guns, so if there's a mistake, let me know and I'll fix it. And I haven't checked for typos sorry   
> If you haven't seen the godfather what the fuck are you doing go watch the godfather

"These violent delights have violent ends 

And in their triumph die, like fire and powder 

Which, as they kiss, consume" 

-William Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_  

They were hanging out the windows of the black car, speeding down the street. The one in the passenger seat was playing with a shiny black revolver. He had jet black hair, dark eyes, and the most terrible, brilliant smirk. The gun disappeared into his pocket, but he made a gesture at Cesc, jerking his index and middle fingers in a "come at me" motion. And then the car was gone. Dust billowed in its wake. Cesc watched, awestruck. 

+ 

Later, in his father's office, because his father was the head of the family (and the family always stuck together), Gerard pleaded, "No, listen to me, please, the Villas have been at our throats for years now, and I saw them threaten Cesc. Come on, what more proof do you need that it's time for full on war? They threatened your son. They took over half the neighborhood. And they even corrupted half the police force." 

 

Cesc's father smiled. "We corrupted the other half." 

 

"Yeah, well. It was our force to corrupt. Not theirs. And this is our neighborhood to--" 

 

"Lie and cheat and steal from?" Cesc cut in casually. 

 

His father banged a fist on the table. "That's right, son." The ring glinted on his finger, and Cesc couldn't look at it for too long because it reminded him of everything that they were. "And if I catch you with that attitude again, I'll think of a cruel and unusual punishment that suits your crime, understand?" He smiled his 'murder time' smile. 

 

Cesc understood. 

 

"And Cesc--" His son stopped in the doorway from which he'd been trying to scape. "Understand your duty. You were followed today because of who you are. Because of your blood. You can't go changing your blood, son. You have to learn these things because someday you're going to be sitting where I"m sitting, giving this same lecture to your own kid." 

 

"I hope not," Cesc replied sourly. 

 

His father half stood up in his chair as if to hit him, but he restrained himself, sat back down with some effort, and trembled there with rage instead. 

 

"What he means to say," Gerard cut in, his hands shaking, "Is that he hopes he's not in the situation where his son is so rude and disrespectful." 

 

"That's not actually--" 

 

"What he meant," Gerard interrupted. "That's exactly what he meant." 

 

His father nodded to the door, accepting Gerard's apology on Cesc's behalf because that was usually how it went anyway. He waved to his guard at the door to let them past, his ring flashing in the light. 

 

Before they left, he called Cesc back, looked at him with all the disappointment in the world in his eyes. "A man who doesn't spend time with his family can never be a real man." * And the doors closed between them. 

 

+ 

 

The man behind the desk was immaculately dressed, with a ring, a family, and half the police force of his own. He relaxed against the back of his chair, and the guard at the door nodded. He locked the door behind the young man in front of the desk. 

 

"My favorite nephew," the man at the desk rasped. His lips split into an unnatural smile. "Give me good news, David. Tell me you're less of a fuckup than my son." His son, Luka, wriggled uncomfortably in the corner. 

 

David flashed them both a steady, confident grin. "We drove by. Located him." He spoke with an easy, lazy cadence. "Warned the son and his big, stupid-looking bodyguard." 

 

"Good. Find him again tonight. Tell him if his father doesn't pay up..." He drifted off, lifted his hand to gently cut across his own throat with a finger. "Bye bye, little Cesc." 

 

+ 

 

"Hell is empty and all the devils are here" 

-William Shakespeare, _The Tempest_  


 

David's hood was drawn around his face. His eyes were shadows. He watched the house until Cesc's father left them. He threw his cigarette down, ground down with his heel, and stepped forward. The streetlight illuminated his features for a fraction of a second and then the shadows consumed him once more. 

 

He whisteled as he worked, scaling the wall, calm and composed until he reached the window, and then his hand trembled. The door was just closing behind Cesc's giant of a bodyguard, and Cesc was alone, sitting on his bed. He ran his fingers through a mess of dark hair, and David thought his hair looked shiny and light, like feathers, and he was struck with the normally pleasant thought of hunting with his uncle, taking down the small birds covered in thick, black feathers like Cesc's hair. 

 

He recovered himself. Opened the window as silently as he could manage, jumped inside. He landed like a cat, spine arched, feet silent. And only then did Cesc look up. 

 

His eyes widened, and David saw him prepare to sound the alarm. David put his finger to his lips, and for some reason, Cesc quieted at once. He knew exactly who David was, and he didn't make a move. And David saw with perfect clarity just how easy it would be to break Cesc. 

 

"Sh," he said smiling. "Don't scream just yet." He approached the bed, and Cesc stood up nervously. "A scream or your life, take your pick." 

 

Cesc shook, but stood his ground. He still didn't sound the alarm. "Did I do something wrong?" 

 

David considered it. "No." 

 

"Then why are you here?" 

 

"Uncle sends me to clean up messes." He looked Cesc up and down as if to say 'And honey, you're a fucking disaster.' 

 

"I must be causing a lot of trouble then, if he sent _you_. Amazing that I can cause such a fuss by doing fucking nothing." His jaw was tense. "I'm not in the family business. I don't intend to be in the family business. Organized crime really isn't my thing." 

 

David quickly made the sign of the cross in the air. "Well, wayward or not, son... You're of the family. You're the heir. And from this day forward, my bitch. Until your father pays what we're due." He stepped back to show Cesc he wasn't going to hurt him, at least not yet. "And then you'll be free to betray your family all you want." 

 

"I don't owe you any money," Cesc groaned exasperatedly. "My father owes you money." He was still trembling under his giant sweatshirt. "If you have a problem with the family, go to him. I don't want any part in this." 

 

"Blood is blood," David said simply. "And your blood will be on my hands in a few short hours unless your father pays up." 

 

David started for the window again, but before he started scaling down the wall, he glanced back at Cesc. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. And when he looked up to watch David leave, his eyes were glistening with tears. 

 

+ 

 

David returned, but he couldn't get the image of Cesc crying out of his mind. Normally, the weakness of others made him feel stronger. He expected their weakness. He expected to win. He just never expected to feel sorry. 

 

He returned to his uncle's office. He was still sitting behind his desk in a perfect suit, his hair combed to one side, the papers perfectly straight in front of him. "David," he said, nuding the edge of a paper until it floated off his desk, "good to see you again." 

 

"You too, uncle." He walked forward to kiss the ring on his uncle's hand. Straightened. Stood up. Hands in his pockets. 

 

"David," he said proudly, "Good thing I have you to cover for my fucking idiot of a son." 

 

Luka squirmed in the corner, hidden in the shadows where he spent most of his days. He wasn't allowed out very often. 

 

"Luka," his father called," What was it you did last time I tried to introduce you to the family business? Fainted?" He turned back to David. "Fucking fainted. Unbelievable that I have that much of a waste of space for a son." 

 

Luka shivered in the corner, but David had a feeling it wasn't because of the cold. Holding in sobs that wracked his entire body couldn't have been easy. 

 

"Uncle," David said quietly, trying to pull his attention away from abusing his son any further. "About the kid..." 

 

"Ah yes." He took off his glasses, wiped them clean, set them on his desk. "*I don't like violence, David. I'm a businessman. Blood is a big expense. I hope you scared the kid enough. Otherwise, we're going to have to get our hands dirty." He thought for a moment. "Killing him will start a war." He didn't look too bothered. 

 

David thought of Cesc crying. "He doesn't want any part of the family business. Says organized crime isn't really his thing. What if he's like Luka?" He shot his cousin an apologetic look. "What if he's nothing like his father? What if his father doesn't love him enough to pay up? I mean, would you pay up for Luka?" 

 

David's uncle shrugged. "It's not about love, David. It's about blood. Loyalty. Honor. And abandoning the second two for the first one. It all comes down to--" He banged his fist on the table. "Family." 

 

(David remembered the one time Luka stood up to his father. "You preach about blood and you preach about family, but I'm your family," he sobbed. "I'm your family. I'm your blood, and you kick me around like I'm worth nothing." 

 

"You're no son of mine.") 

 

"And if there is one thing that Cesc's father will do, it's defend his own blood." He relaxed back in his chair. He folded his hands like he was getting ready to pray. "I'll have my money. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it." 

 

David nodded, left as soon as he could, traipsed tiredly back to his room. He wanted to collapse on his bed, but Luka was already there. He brushed the dirty blond hair out of his eyes and spluttered, "He'll make you do it anyway. Please, David. I don't know Cesc. I've never met him, but I know that if my father owed money and they threatened me, he'd pay to protect the family, not to protect me. But they wouldn't stop there. And you know my father won't stop there either. I wouldn't want to die for a family that has never considered me one of their own. Fuck blood. Fuck family. You're just a mindless soldier, cousin. And you're fighting for the wrong side." 

 

And then from downstairs: "You useless sack of shit. LUKA!" 

 

Luka brushed past David. "Keep that kid safe, David. Do what I wish I could. Do what no one-- not even you-- has ever done for me." He stared at David earnestly. "Promise?" 

 

+ 

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, 

And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind" 

-Wiliam Shakespeare, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_  

 

The money was paid by the next day. Though there was the appearance of peace between the families, a war was brewing below the surface. The Fabregas family's pride was wouded, and a wounded beast was an angry one, a suicidal one, a charing maniac willing to risk blood. 

 

The Villas were unprepared. 

 

It was 2 a.m. and the streets were relatively empty. David was instructed to take Luka around the block a few times because he was rarely let out of the house when people could see him. David had never felt sorry for him before. He always saw him as the shameful, seldom-talked about younger cousin he wished he never had in the first place. But something was different about walking with him that day. 

 

David didn't say anything about Cesc or the family or even that he respected Luka for what he's said the other night. They talked about the weather and that time they snuck into the park after hours to watch fireworks, and David remembered things he hadn't thought about in years. He remembered the red exploding in the sky like blood, and how it reminded him of the way his father looked on the floor, in a pool of red-- fireworks. Fireworks. 

 

They laughed, and their laughter echoed. They walked and their footsteps were loud. And for once they felt like they didn't have to creep around like common criminals. 

 

And then there were foosteps behind them, and David turned too late. There were five of them in all. Three in the front and two, farther back and distracted. Cesc and Gerard hung back, seemingly oblivious. They were walking and smiling, and ignoring the three in the front entirely. 

 

The one in the middle flashed a threatening smile. "They say your father denies that you're his son." He leered down at Luka, who lurched back immediately, tiny and frightened. David stepped forward, but the other two smashed him back against the wall so hard he heard something crack. 

 

Cesc and Gerard finally noticed, but Cesc was standing back, looking frustrated and annoyed like he honestly didn't expect them to seriously hurt anyone, but he was sick of going out and ending up in a fight. He yelled something that David couldn't make out. The pounding in his ears was too strong, and they kept banging his head against the wall, and he kept thinking about being just a mindless soldier. He would have done the same thing if instructed, so what was the point in begging them to stop? He wouldn't have stopped. And they weren't going to either. 

 

The big one pushed Luka up against the wall next to David. "He won't deny you any longer." Luka struffled against his grip. "He's going to look down at your body and say *'Look how they massacred _my boy._ '" 

 

He laughed, and Luka struggled again, tears flowing silenty down his cold cheeks. The knife appeared, and David screamed when he saw it, but his scream was drowned out by the sound of Luka wailing, dropping to the ground, spitting up his own blood for a full minute before David could reach him. 

 

Luka fell back against the wall. His attackers had already fled. David's head was pounding. He could hardly move. His head was bloody and heavy from the beating. And then suddenly, Gerard and Cesc were at his side. Cesc was yelling something about calling an ambulance, and David was just staring down in horror and trying not to press down too hard on Luka's wound, but his little cousin was coughing up blood and soaking the ground beneath him with it. Red fireworks. And David didn't even know the human body could hold that much blood. 

 

And then Luka went limp in his arms, and the light left his eyes, and David hurt so bad for a second he couldn't take it, and he reached for his gun to end something within himself, but he passed out before he could reach it. His last image was Cesc crying over Luka's body, his hands and face bloodied, still trying so hard to save the corpse of his enemy. 

 

+ 

 

Cesc was sitting in his room, and his hands were still bloody. His father had congratulated him and his cousins and Gerard. Congratulated them for a kill. Cesc felt sick. He was crying again, and he just wanted his father to stop telling him good job because he hadn't known about the plan to kill Luka, and he hadn't known that his father wanted to set it up to look like Cesc was the hero. Cesc didn't want to be a hero. Not that kind of hero. 

 

There was a sound to his left, ad he whirled around, grabbing the bat from beneath his bed. He dropped it instantly when he saw David Villa. He rolled it back under the bed. 

 

David was still covered in blood. Fireworks, he kept telling himself. His head looked better, like he'd gotten it bandaged and cleaned before coming to see Cesc. He collapsed onto his knees and looked helplessly up at Cesc. "I don't know what to do," he said quietly. "Mindless soldier," he muttered. "And I promised. I promised to do for you what I couldn't do for him. I promised, and I'll keep that promise if it kills me." 

 

"What promise?" Cesc swallowed, moved closer, cautiously placed his hand on David's back. 

 

"Keep that kid safe, he said." David's eyes were bloodshot and pained. "And I will, I told him. I'll keep you safe. Because you're _good_ in a way other people aren't. You're like an angel in the middle of hell." 

 

"David," Cesc said softly, and he dropped to the floor to sit beside him. He put an arm around the older boy, and though David remained stiff and resistant, after awhile, there was a slight shift in his weight, and he leaned towards Cesc. "I'm no angel," Cesc said finally. 

 

And David kissed him because he was. 

 

+ 

 

"Of all the wonders that I have heard,

It seems to me most strange that men should fear;

Seeing death, a necessary end,

Will come when it will come."

-William Shakespeare, _Julius Caesar_  

They continued to meet in private, and it was two whole months of bliss before everything started up again. David could sneak around easier than Cesc could. He paid attention to his uncle's plans to punish Cesc and his father for the death of Luka, though it was the insult to his blood that he cared about, not the absence or loss of his only son. 

 

Time and time again, David told Cesc of the plots, and time and time again, Cesc was saved. Both sides lost men, but David never lost Cesc, and that's what he cared about. Cesc cared about every life lost, and he often wished it had been him instead. David told him not to talk like that. 

 

They met in Cesc's room, and their first time was just as hurried and violent and frighteningly good as Cesc expected it to be. David always told him he was an angel, he was so good, he was like this light that couldn't be blotted out. But Cesc wasn't so sure, and he knew he loved David, but he didn't feel so much like an angel anymore. 

 

"Is the world getting more depressing or have I just finally opened my eyes?" 

 

David smiled. "I think the answer is even more upsetting than the question." 

 

They were caught up in their own little world, and it didn't come crashing down until David was called (in the middle of a visit with Cesc) to come immediately home for an emergency meeting. 

 

"It's been two months since I lost that useless boy. I almost miss him sniveling in the background." He didn't smile as much as he used to. "The family damaged one of our own. _My boy._ " HIs voice cracked a little, but he held his head high. He stared David down. "I will take what they love from them. I will take it, son." And David didn't want to remind him that his son was dead. "I need you to do me a favor." 

 

"Anything, uncle." 

 

He smiled for that. "Good. I want you to find Cesc Fabregas." There was a long pause, and David's stomach filled with dread. "And kill him." 

 

"But uncle--" 

 

He banged his fist on the table. "Someone was giving information. Countless plots to kill that clueless child, and nothing. Nothing! I know someone was tampering. I know someone betrayed us." He looked at David, his eyes like steel. *"I know it was you, David. You broke my heart." And then louder, more accusatory. "You broke my heart. Do this or my heart won't break anymore. It will harden against you, and there will be no mercy left." 

 

David was silent. 

 

"Do you understand?" 

 

David understood. 

 

+ 

 

They agreed to meet in an abandoned warehouse, and David's uncle sent him with three men because he didn't trust him anymore. And David was stuck. So goddamn stuck and when Cesc showed up with just Gerard, it hurt even more. Because he trusted David. He trusted David to keep him safe. 

 

"David?" Cesc called, questioningly. He was uncertain, afraid, even with his bodyguard at his side. Even with backup, he knew something was wrong. Four against two was not ideal. "What's going on? Why did we have to meet? Couldn't our fathers have just met instead?" 

 

David stepped forward, put his back to his men, mouthed "run" and continued as if nothing had happened. "We both know our families could never agree on anything. It's all about blood." He caught Cesc's eye, nodded, and in a flurry of movement, Cesc and Gerard got separated. Cesc ran one way, Gerard the other, and they were weaving around barrels and boxes, sprinting until only their footsteps revealed their location and their forms were hidden entirely. 

 

"Cesc, where are you?" David called. There was a shape somewhere in front of him. A large shape. Tall, muscular, strong. David's finger was on the trigger. "Don't move, _Cesc_. Just one little shot and then it won't hurt anymore." It was dark, too dark to see, and then the light flickered overhead and a pair of frightened blue eyes were staring back at him. The light flickered off again, and they were back in the dark. 

 

"I'm sorry," David whispered. "I love him. I love him. I'm sorry." 

 

The figure didn't say a word, but when the light flickered overhead once more, David thought he saw him nod. 

 

*"My uncle sends his regards," he called, loud enough for his men to hear. 

 

A single gunshot. 

 

"Clear out," David called. "I'll clean up. Head back and tell my uncle it's done." 

 

His men filed out. The door closed. And then Cesc came running, eyes wide, yelling for David, yelling because he assumed Gerard was safe. He never once-- 

 

He threw his arms around David and shut his eyes and didn't see, not yet. He didn't see the fireworks yet. 

 

*"I would burn in hell to keep you safe," David said fiercely. "You understand that?" 

 

"I know. I--" And David could pick out the exact moment Cesc saw. Everything in him went limp, he stared, his breath stopped. And then he tensed up again, grabbed the gun he never used and shoved David up against the wall, the shiny black revolver (a present from David) pressed to his temple. "You did this?" A heartbroken sob. "You did this?" 

 

David nodded because he knew what was coming. "I did." 

 

But instead of shooting him, Cesc collapsed against the wall, the gun falling from his hand. He sat on the ground and sobbed until David forced him up, but Cesc wouldn't touch him. He threw him off and backed against the wall, the revolver back in his hand. "Don't you fucking dare touch me. I trusted you. I can't believe I ever trusted you." 

 

"Go," David yelled. His eyes stung. "They think you're dead. You want out of the family business? Get out. Get out now before they find out it wasn't you I killed. And when they come back, they'll come back for both of us, and for what we love, and they won't rest until we're destroyed." And then softer, "Go. Please. Run." 

 

Cesc slid past David, and he was crying while he was walking away, and then he was at the door, and David waved his hand to say goodbye. Cesc lifted his arm. 

 

David saw the gun too late. 

 

And when he awoke in the hospital, the words "he'll live" echoed in his ears like a curse. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to put a * wherever I used a quote that wasn't mine, but in case i forgot to put one, here's a list of the quotes I used.   
> "A man who doesn't spend time with his family can never be a real man"   
> "I don't like violence...I'm a businessman. Blood is a big expense."   
> "Look how they massacred my boy"   
> (note: I normally don't like using the word massacre unless we're talking a large number of people bc that's technically the definition but hey it was in the godfather so who am I to complain)   
> "I know it was you, Fredo. You broke my heart. You broke my heart!"   
> "I would burn in hell to keep you safe" 
> 
> "The Lannisters send their regards" anyone??? anyone??? come ON


End file.
